The Week Off, Daybreak Style
by Little.Miss.Lexi.Quinn
Summary: When the Daybreaker's get a much needed and unexpected week off, they come up with a plan. Each person chooses one activity for the whole group to do, and everyone HAS to do it. From ice skating to sky diving this week is going to be VERY interesting!
1. Iceskating

**Hello Everyone! I hope you like my story, it is my first fan fic! (: Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World, LJ Smith does.**

**Quinn's Point of View:**

So all the couples were sitting in the living room. We had the whole week off for once, and we were trying to figure out what to do. Being part of Circle Daybreak, we don't get much free time. Really, what I wanted to do was be alone with Rashel for a whole week. Maybe whisk her off somewhere romantic, but it looked like that wasn't happening. Everybody wanted to do something together. So all I could do was sit back and watch as my ideas for a perfect week dissolve into nothing.

"So I think we should all put what we want to do in a hat, and we pick one out at a time. Then we can get a little of what each of us want to do. But remember, the activities have to be something we ALL can do. And we all HAVE to do it." Poppy was saying to everyone. Everyone except Ash and I were nodding. I think he had the same ideas I had for a perfect week.

"So it is settled. Everybody here is a slip of paper. Write down what you want to do, and remember to stay within the rules. Lupe will check and make sure that there are no repeats in the activities." Lord Thierry said.

When I was handed the paper and pen I drew a blank. What should I write down? I had no clue.

_You know a lot about boats. Maybe you should write down boating, or jet skiing, or inter-tubing. _Rashel said through the telepathic link. What would I do without her? She always knew the right thing to say.

_What are you writing down?_ I asked her. Even though I had an idea on what she might put down.

_Well I was thinking David might need to man up, so I wrote down martial arts classes. Plus, this is a totally good chance to show off my ninja skills._She said back, and of course she wrote down what I predicted. I wrote down jet skiing on my paper and signed my name. I handed it to Lupe and went to go sit down by my soulmate. I had a feeling this was going to be an interesting week.

**Lupe's Point of View:**

Wow, Circle Daybreak was going to have an interesting week. The activities went from star watching, to shopping, to skydiving, to going to an animal shelter. I turned to Lord Thierry, trying not to laugh.

"None are the same my Lord, would you like to be the one to grab out off the hat?"

"Sure." He said smiling. He grabbed the slip. "This one is from Gillian, and first we are going...drum roll please..." Eric reacted immediately and gave him a beat, causing Thea to giggle. "Ice Skating!" I heard Morgead groan and Lady Hannah squeal in delight.

"We should go tonight, it's only eight. Plus we have so many other activities to get done! Let's go go go!" Poppy said pulling James up with her. And with that, each couple stood up.

"Everybody follow Gillian and David!" Delos yelled going out the door. I waited until each couple was outside, and then burst out laughing. Delos and Morgead? Ice skating? I was so glad I wasn't apart of this crazy week.

**Gillian's Point of View:**

"I can't believe we are actually doing this. I thought Morgead would put up more of a fight!" I told David.

"He agreed to this, so he had to do it. Now here we are. Hey, Gill?" David said.

"Yes David?" I already knew what he was going to say but I let him continue anyway.

"I love you." He said to me. I could feel my cheeks flush. He told me it all the time, but I found I still blushed anyway.

"I love you too. Are you ready to go?" I asked, already opening the car door.

"Yeah, but I might bust my ass." With that he opened his car door, and we met up with the other Daybreakers.

"It's about time you got out of that car, Morgead was just trying to run away. But you aren't now Morgead are you sweetie?" Jez said smiling. Just then everybody seemed to just notice the fact she was holding him by the shirt.

Jeez, he must really not want to go ice skating. I thought to myself.

Morgead didn't answer, and we all headed into the rink. After all receiving our skates we got on the ice. I glided off easily. I saw Delos asking Maggie how to ice skate, but saw Quinn and Rashel gliding easily. He was lifting her up and twirling her. Rashel's sister Keller was doing the exact same thing with Galen. In fact, most people were twirling around, even my best friend/cousin Thea. I turned to David, and there he was on the ice, being the first one to bust his ass.

**Morgead's Point of View:**

Damn, there was really no way to get out of this one. Jez pulled me along the ice. She was the only one who knew the reason why I absolutely hated ice skating.

*Flashback.*

The whole gang was on the ice, and there I was trying to impress Jez, but she was playing around with Val. I needed to do something to get her attention, so I went over to Raven and twirled her around.

But I tripped over my skate. I hit the ice, and Raven went flying. I must of hit the ice hard, because even though I was a vampire it hurt. Raven got really mad, loosing her usually cool control. She came over and bit me. But that wasn't as worse as seeing the rest of the gang laugh at me. Even Pierce was cracking up.

I tried to get up, but fell back again, causing more laughter. I thought I was going to die of embarrassment that day.

*End of flashback.*

Now I felt like I could prove to Jez I could ice skate now. I grabbed her and twirled her. This time it worked out.

"You did it Morgead! Too bad you couldn't have got it right with Raven." She told me.

"Well, I would rather twirl you anyway." I responded. Then I felt her lips brush mine, and just then I didn't hate ice skating anymore.

**Maggie's Point of View:**

Delos never did get ice skating down, but didn't seem to care. He didn't like it much after his ice skates didn't start moving when he commanded them to.

We had just got back to the mansion and we were all headed to our rooms when we heard Poppy yell.

"STOP. We should draw and see what we are doing tomorrow so we can be ready to do it! Keller, you draw!" Poppy said as she thrust the hat to the much taller girl. Keller grabbed one and smiled.

"This one is from James. Race car driving at the race track!" Quinn and Ash were high-fiving and everyone seemed happy, except for me. How was I supposed to teach Delos to drive a car when I couldn't even teach him how to ice skate? Tomorrow was going to be VERY interesting.

**Hello again! Please Review! And I have ideas for some characters, but I want some of YOUR ideas for some others. I'm going to let you guys choose activities for:**

**Ash, David, Thierry, Jez, Delos, Keller, and Galen! So if you don't choose I will, but I want to see what you come up with! Please remember to review (: Thanks for reading!**

**Quinn's Girl,**

**-Lexi**


	2. Racecar Driving

**Hello again! The second chapter is here, finally! Sorry for the delay! But anyway, thanks for the reviews! Please review some more, and if you have any ideas on activities for those characters I listed last time, let me know. I have back ups for them if you don' t pick but once again, I want YOUR input! So..ENJOY (;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Night World, L.J. Smith does!**

**Maggie's Point of View:**

Today was going to be unpredictable. I don't think anyone knew what to expect out of Delos at the track.

*Flashback*

"I'm ready Maggie." Delos told me. We had been going over how to drive all morning, and when he told me that I actually believed him.

"Okay, lets do it!" I said in response. He put the keys in the car and it hummed to life. He put the car in drive. I was actually impressed. But before I could compliment on him, he stomped on the gas pedal and we shot off full speed down the driveway.

"SLOW DOWN! SLOW DOWN!" I yelled over the roar of the engine. Instead he did a turn, which put us on two wheels, and we went into the yard. I could see Quinn and Rashel in the garden. They finally noticed us coming at them full speed. Quinn flung Rashel over his shoulder and he bolted away at an impossible vampire speed.

"THE BRAKE! DELOS!" I screamed at him. He stomped on the brake. We skidded to a stop, ruining Lord Thierry's precious marigolds. I was panting, and I stumbled out of the car. A crowd had formed around, and Quinn was in the front of it.

"Were you trying to kill my soulmate? I don't care if your a damn wild power or not Delos, I'll kill you." He told my soulmate in an icy tone.

"Come on Quinn you know he wasn't trying to kill Rashel. Lets just drop it." Galen told him. Keller shot him a warning look.

"MY GARDEN! MY YARD! ASH!" Lord Thierry yelled coming into the yard. Lady Hannah was right on his heels.

"It wasn't me this time, it was Delos!" Ash said annoyed. He was usually blamed for everything.

"Who cares about the damn yard? He tried to kill Rashel. Now I'm going to kill him." Quinn said as lunged toward Delos.

Then all the Daybreakers went crazy. James and Ash were trying to hold Quinn back. Jez and Morgead were holding Delos back. Cuss words were everywhere, and nobody was listening to Lord Thierry yell about his yard. Rashel and I were both trying to calm our soulmates down, and everyone else was just watching us.

Finally Poppy gave a high pitch screech that stopped everyone. We all stopped what we were doing and walked away awkwardly.

Well, except for Lord Thierry who was mourning over his perfect yard being ruined.

*End of Flashback*

Now we were at the track. Quinn and Delos were still mad at each other, but there was never really a time they did get along anyway.

"Okay, so here is how were going to do this. Were all going to race at one time, and the first one to five laps wins." James said.

"I think that sounds good to me." my best friend Mary-Lynnette said.

_Delos, just drive slow. PLEASE. It does not matter if you win or not, just don't kill anybody._I told my soulmate through our connection.

_I know Maggie. I learned my lesson earlier. I don't want to be attacked by a mob, even though I could take them all with my blue fire. _Delos said, with a hint of annoyance in his voice. I shrugged him off and tuned back into the conversation.

"The rules are simple. No witchcraft, influencing, or seducing. Were going to do this just by racing. And Ash, no purposely wrecking into people." Lord Thierry said. Ash winked back and Mary-Lynnette gave him a long look.

"And he wonders why he gets blamed for everything..." Mary-Lynnette said under her breath.

"Not EVERYTHING, Quinn helps!" Ash said while fist pumping Quinn.

"Now can we go pick our cars?" Eric asked. Of course he would be excited, he actually gets to ride in a cool car instead of that jeep.

"Yes, lets go!" Poppy said dragging James behind her.

"Maggie, does this car have a brake also?" Delos asked me as we reached the cars. I could hear Keller snicker.

Damn it James, did you have to pick really have to pick racing? I thought to myself.

**Galen's Point of View:**

We all drove our cars to the starting line. Earlier Morgead was telling me how I was too gentle, how I would NEVER win. I'm going to show him what a real leopard is like.

The checkered flag waved and I shot off full speed, even faster than Delos this morning. As I passed Morgead I did what Ash taught me to do. I stuck up my middle finger and cut him off. Ahead of me was Jez, James, and Lord Thierry. I cut off James easily, but Jez cut off Lord Thierry, making herself in first place. When we got to the turn in the track I was finally able to cut him off myself, but Jez still had a big lead. I stayed on her tail.

I looked at the screen as it changed to lap four. Jez was right next to me and our cars were almost touching. She smiled at me and stomped on the gas harder, but she forgot about my cat like reflexes. I stomped on my pedal a few seconds before her, and shot in front of her. All I had to do was keep her behind me for the rest of this lap and the next one.

Jez tried to get around me again, but I stayed right in front of her. I passed the screen again and saw it was lap five! I found I could make the car go even faster. I shot forward and got a big lead on Jez. I didn't even think about slowing down again.

I saw the finish line. My heart beat in anticipation. I counted off the seconds.

Ten...Nine...Eight..Seven...Six

WHAT! NO WAY! MORGEAD DID NOT JUST PULL IN FIRST!

He came out of nowhere! I pulled in to the finish line to see a smiling Morgead waiting for me. Damn, why in the world did I flip him off? He was going to kill me...

I stepped out of the car.

**Morgead's Point of View:**

"Well, your not as gentle as I thought you were, but you still didn't win." I told Galen. I was laughing so hard I thought I was going to burst. Galen had the funniest look of defeat on his face, it was priceless. I saw Jez get out of her car and went to meet her.

"Ice skating wasn't my thing, but racing is. You did a great job also Jez." I told my soulmate.

"Thank you Morgead. And may I say that race gear makes you look sexy." Jez told me. A mischievous grin pulled at her lips.

"Really? You think?" I said, leaning into her for a kiss. Before I could get one we were interrupted by David. Stupid, stupid David.

"Good job Morgead! You totally rocked the race!" He told me. I was about to tell him to leave me the hell alone when I heard a voice in my head.

_Later._ Jez told me through our link. I took her hand and squeezed it.

"Thanks David. You too." I told him back.

"Actually not really. Take a look at the results." David told me with a small ashamed smile. I looked and saw the scores on the screen.

First: Morgead

Second: Galen

Third: Jez

Fourth: Thierry

Fifth: James

Sixth: Ash

Seventh: Quinn

Eighth: Rashel

Ninth: Keller

Tenth: Maggie

Eleventh: Eric

Twelfth: Mary-Lynnette

Thirteenth: Thea

Fourteenth: Poppy

Fifteenth: Gillian

Sixteenth: Hannah

Seventeenth: David

Eighteenth: Delos

I smiled. At least Delos wasn't stupid enough to try to go fast again after this morning. Jez chuckled because she was thinking the same thing. I looked toward the finish line and everyone standing over there. Lady Hannah was waving us over, so Jez and I walked toward the crowd of Daybreakers.

**Erics' Point of View:**

"At least I beat Quinn!" Ash said.

"You won't beat me at Rashel's activity! I can tell you that right now!" Quinn said laughing with Rashel.

To be honest Rashel kind of scared me. Most of the people in the house did. Sometimes I wondered why they couldn't all be gentle and sweet like Thea.

"GUYS GUYS! I BROUGHT THE HAT AND WE HAVE PLENTY OF TIME! WE CAN DO ANOTHER ACTIVITY!" Poppy yelled.

"Jeez Poppy, chill." Keller said.

"Morgead, would you like to draw since you won?" Poppy added thrusting the hat toward him. She also stuck her tongue out at Keller. Keller just shrugged back.

Morgead picked out a piece of paper.

"We are going to an animal shelter. This activity comes from Eric."

Ash groaned and Mary-Lynnette elbowed him in the ribs. Almost all the Daybreakers had on faces of disgust.

Maybe I should have picked something else...

**Thanks for reading! Please remember to review (: Also, the next chapter will be up much sooner than last time! Until next time...**

**Quinn's Girl,**

**-Lexi**


	3. Animal Shelter

**Everyone ENJOY (:. Also, thanks for the reviews, it means SO MUCH. And the next activity will SHOCK YOU :D. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World Series, but the AMAZING L.J. Smith does!**

**Ash's Point of View:**

Thea had made all of us vampires feed before we came here, because these animals were "NOT" for feeding. I tried to explain to her either way we were going to be killing animals, but that only ended up in some shin kicks from Mare.

Right now we were pulling into the shelter, with Eric in the lead. He looked stupid with Quinn's yellow Ferrari right behind his jeep. But then again, when doesn't Eric look stupid?

I pulled into a parking spot next to Quinn's car. Everybody met in front of the little shelter, and Thea and Eric stood in the front of the group.

"Today all we ask is that you take volunteering here at the shelter seriously." Thea said, her soft brown eyes willing us to understand.

"WHAT? VOLUNTEERING? I thought we were just going to LOOK at the animals in here! I didn't know we were going to clean up their shit and stuff!" I said in shock. I was NOT cleaning up after those animals. I can't even clean up after myself, Mare does that for me.

"I just assumed you knew what I meant." Eric said, looking bummed I acted the way I did. Looking around at the Daybreakers, and most people had negative attitudes towards the activity.

"Ash, calm down. Your ruining this for the people that want to be here." Mare told me.

"I don't care! Barely anyone wants to be here anyway! I already live with some damn cats, why would I want to spend my free time with some more?" I told here back.

Now I was getting a lot of glares and snarls, especially from Keller, Galen, Rashel, and Quinn. Damn, I mean Quinn is my friend and all, but he NEVER lightens up. Especially when it comes to Rashel.

"You better be glad this is a public place. Otherwise, my claws would be doing some serious damage on you." Keller said. Her grey eyes were narrowed at me. I had to admit, she looked kind of scary when she was mad.

"Oh, I can still do this in public." Mare said, kicking my shins with all her strength.

"Most people would call this abuse darling." I told her while I rubbed my hurt shins.

"Most people would call you an ass darling." Mare told me. She stomped right into the shelter. A couple of people followed quickly after her.

"If it makes you feel any better, I would call you something worse than an ass." Quinn said, obviously still mad about my comment toward his soulmate. Then he and Rashel went inside the shelter, hand in hand.

"Oh, you just got powned twice in a row! Once by your soulmate, another by your best friend. Looks like you will need two ice packs for the double burn." David said. I guess he didn't realise how stupid he sounded.

"Now he needs three ice packs! He just got Blackburned!" Morgead said.

"I don't get it. What does Blackburned mean?" Delos asked.

"I think you are all retarded." I said heading into the shelter.

**Keller's Point of View:**

Ash is a jerk, plain and simple. I honestly don't see how Quinn is friends with him. I also hate it when people compare Ash to a lazy cat. It makes me ashamed to be one.

Mary-Lynnette has a serious piece of work on her hands. How did someone like her end up being soulmates with someone like Ash?

I had sympathy for her, but it wasn't enough to stop the payback coming to her soulmate. After this, I was going to have to pull a meeting together between Galen and I and Quinn and Rashel. I would have to invite our best friends Jez and Morgead also, because they would enjoy pranking him too. Oh, and definitely James. James would love to prank Ash more than anyone in the whole house.

But pranking would have to wait, because now I'm here at the shelter. I headed over to the cats and started putting new food and water down.

I saw one all black cat. It's story tag said it had been abandoned in a trashcan.

I know the feeling, I thought as I rubbed the cats back. Except you had the dignity of being all cat. I was half cat in a box. That has got to be worse.

I made my way along the aisle and bumped straight into Gillian. She was shaking her head.

"Oh Gill I'm sorry. Whats wrong?" I asked. Gill and I were not that close, but we talked sometimes.

"Look at them." Gillian said.

I looked over to see Delos, Morgead, Ash, and David all laughing on the floor. The manager of the shelter came over and kicked them out.

"What were they laughing at?" I asked, not sure I wanted to know anymore.

"They thought it was hilarious the dog over there is called a Shitzu." Gillian said rolling her eyes.

"That is just sad." I said.

"I know." Gillian said, and we both went back to work.

**Rashel's Point of View:**

Thea and her puppy dog eyes. I would have done anything else, ANYTHING, but she asked me to do the one thing I didn't want to do.

Give this Golden Retriever a bath. And, all there is to give it a bath is a kiddie pool and a water hose.

I filled up the kiddie pool behind the shelter. I started to hose the dog down when it ran away. I yanked the dog by its collar and dragged it back into the pool. I started putting shampoo on it when it ran away again.

"Damn dog!" I muttered running after it. I almost got a hold of it again when someone else stopped it.

"Having trouble Kitten?" Quinn said.

"No, I was doing just fine before you came John. I have this situation under control." I told him confidently, even though my shirt was soaked.

"Fine, if you say so..." Quinn said as he was about to let go of the dog again.

"Don't, I'll have to catch it again." I said.

He smiled and he had an amused look in his eyes.

"I thought you said you had this all under control." He told me.

"I do, but.." I started.

"But.." He cut me off.

"John! You are so.." But once again, he cut me off.

"Sexy, irresistible, kissable?" He said as he twined his free hand into my hair. His other hand was holding on to the dogs collar.

"No." I told him, deciding I would play with him a little.

"Hmmm... then what am I?" He asked me.

"All of the above." I smiled mischievously.

Then we were kissing. Until Quinn accidently let go of the dog.

"Damn dog." Quinn growled against my lips.

**Thea's Point of View:**

"Thanks for letting us volunteer today! We had a great time, well those of us who were not kicked out. Sorry about that!" I called out the door.

I held Eric's hand as we walked out the door.

"Well it was actually a pretty good day. Except for those of you who got kicked out for immaturity." Lord Thierry said.

"Well come on. Who names a dog a shitzu!" Delos said. No one answered.

"And nobody ever told me what Blackburned means!" He added, crossing his arms.

"Delos, when someone makes someone else look stupid, some people say you "just got burned." David dissed Ash, and David has the last name BLACKBURN. So instead of saying you got burned, I said you got BLACKBURNED." Morgead said.

Then Delos started cracking up, and everyone walked away.

"Hey Maggie, do you think I could drive home?" Everyone could hear him ask her.

"Goddess help her." I told Eric.

**Lord Thierry's Point of View:**

"Where is everybody?" I asked, looking around to see who was missing. Quinn, Rashel, Keller, Galen, Jez, Morgead, and James. They usually hung out with the rest of us in the den for awhile.

"Jamie was here when we came in. He said he would be right back." Poppy said.

"I'm going to go look for them." Ash said.

"Well I'm tired. Can we just draw the activity and tell them later. I'm about to fall asleep." Gillian said between yawning.

"Sure Gill. Maggie you draw, your the closest to the hat." Poppy said. The hat was on the table by the couch.

Maggie drew and stared at Poppy.

"This has to be a joke! Your not serious are you? Please tell me your not." Maggie said stunned.

"What is the activity?" I asked.

There was an awkward silence.

"It is spin the bottle, from Poppy." Maggie said finally, still staring at Poppy. But before any of us could say anything, we heard Ash scream.

And then we heard some loud laughter.

If they ruined my house...

**Hello again. Any suggestions on who you want to kiss who? REVIEW IT! :D. Also, I NEED someone to tell me what the whole crew did to Ash for revenge. Remember, it has got to be something where he screams! (; If someone doesn't give me the prank, I'll go to last resort, my prankster brother. But anyway, I like YOUR input! Thanks for reading, remember to review on pranks and kisses! And regular reviews are good too! Until next time...  
Quinn's Girl,  
-Lexi**


	4. Spin the Bottle and Revenge on Ash

**Sorry this is late guys! But this took FOREVER to write. LOL, this is double my usual chapter! But anyways, hope you enjoy! And I would like to give a special thanks to all the people who review and give me ideas. You are all so great! Check them out while your reviewing yourself (;**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly I don't own the Night World Series, But the AMAZING LJ SMITH DOES!**

**Lord Thierry's Point of View:**

Last night was so crazy. Sometimes I wonder why I even let these people stay in my house.

***Flashback***

After I heard the screaming and laughing, I went to investigate. The other Daybreakers followed behind me.

I found Keller, Galen, Quinn, Rashel, Jez, Morgead, and James in the kitchen laughing.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"Oh, sweet revenge on Ash." Keller said in between laughs.

"Good, he has been getting on my nerves today!" Mary-Lynnette said.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"In the game room. We poured a bucket of neon pink paint on him, and locked the door. We left Friday the Thirteenth on in there with him too." Rashel said.

"That movie isn't even scary." David said.

"That is what we want Ash to think, and we want him to think it is the end of the prank. But Keller set up a timer so we know when the movie ends. Then Quinn is going down there with a hockey mask and chainsaw." Morgead said. Quinn shot one of his rare smiles.

"And this is revenge for what exactly?" Eric said.

"His comment about cats!" Galen said.

"Are you sure you should be involved Galen? Last time you tried to be bad ass it didn't work out so well." Delos said.

"At least he knows how to drive a car! And gets the Blackburned joke!" Keller said.

"Yeah, we might have to get back at Delos for that whole trying to kill Rashel thing." Quinn said, his smile disappearing.

"Okay, just don't break anything! And try to be quiet, some people actually sleep. And that paint better be gone by tomorrow." I said, stopping Delos from saying anything else stupid. He didn't need to get Quinn mad, he was already in revenge mode.

After I said that everyone except the prankers left and went to sleep.

One or two hours later I heard Ash scream. I ran downstairs to see Quinn wearing a hockey mask and swinging a chainsaw around in circles, James with a video camera, and Ash crying in a corner. Everybody else was laughing hysterically.

By now everyone else was downstairs, and we all just watched the show. Quinn finally got up close to Ash. Ash tried to get away, but he was cornered.

"PLEASE! PLEASE! DON'T HURT ME!" Ash was screaming while sobbing.

Quinn got close and the chainsaw was almost touching Ash.

Then all of a sudden Quinn threw off his mask and cut off the chainsaw.

"Next time, no comments about cats." Quinn said, his smile flashing through laughs. He walked out of the room and Rashel took his hand. Then Quinn turned toward Delos.

"By the way Delos, your next." He said, and headed off to the kitchen with Rashel to get some stuff to clean the carpet with.

"OH MY GODDESS! I"M NEXT!" Delos said screaming while he ran upstairs.

Everyone started laughing as Maggie ran up the steps after Delos. The people who pulled the prank were high-fiving, and James was showing the video to Poppy.

Then Ash got up, and lunged toward Keller. But before he could, Jez hit him in the back of the head with a wooden baseball bat.

"I thought we might need that." Jez said, looking at Ash on the floor.

"Do you want us to help you take him upstairs Mare?" Galen asked.

"No its okay, you can just leave him there. I've had enough of him today!" Mare said, and went back upstairs.

Most everyone followed, except for the few that had to clean the floor.

***End of Flashback***

Now we are all gathered in the game room. There is not a spot of pink paint on the carpet, but it is all in Ash's hair. But I am actually impressed with the others. I didn't know Morgead could clean up after himself.

"Spin the Bottle time everyone!" Poppy said.

"Why are you so excited to play spin the bottle anyway Poppy? It was your idea too." James said, his gray eyes searching her face.

"I'm just excited to see who everyone gets! Okay, just to make this a little interesting, each kiss has to be ten seconds or longer." Poppy said.

"TEN SECONDS!" Screeched Quinn.

"Yes. Ten seconds Quinn. Who wants to start?" Poppy said.

Nobody said anything.

**Poppy's Point of View:**

"I'll go then." I said, giving the bottle a spin. It finnally stopped, and it pointed to Delos.

"Of course I would get the most annoying person in the house." Delos said.

"And of course I would get the most stupid person in the house." I snap back at him.

"Hey Quinn, about the revenge thing on Delos, I'm in." James said.

"No problem, the more the merrier." Quinn said.

Everyone watched Delos and I as we both lean towards each other. We both hesitate before our lips touched. Finally, our lips meet.

Goddess, how could Maggie stand kissing Delos? His lips are WET. EWWWWW!

Right when the ten seconds were up we both jerked back from each other, both disgusted.

"At least I'm not dead." I said, wiping my mouth.

"Technically your both dead, since your both vampires." Ash said.

"Alright big boy, why don't you go next?" Jez said, smiling as she thought of went on last night.

"Fine, I will." Ash said as he spun the bottle.

It spun for a long time, but it finally landed on Rashel. Everyone gasped. Rashel had her mouth open in shock, and Quinn's stare became a thousand times more icier.

"I would rather stake myself than kiss YOU." Ash said.

"I would be honored to stake you myself." Rashel snapped back.

"Ash, I am counting down ten seconds. If your mouth is not off Rashel's exactly when it is over, I'm going to make a wooden chainsaw and engrave your name on it myself. Are we clear?" Quinn said clenching his fists.

"Not like I want to kiss her at all Gramps. Chill." Ash said as he leaned forward.

Rashel hesitated, but leaned forward. When their lips finally met, Quinn literally started counting down.

".3.2.1. ASH OFF HER NOW!" Quinn growled, yanking Ash off Rashel by his pink hair.

Rashel wiped her lips on her sleeve and tossed her hair back as if nothing happened. But Ash was still frantically wiping his lips on his shirt sleeve, until Mare finally stopped him.

"So Quinn, your soulmate did it, your turn." Ash said after he got it together. Quinn gave the bottle a spin, and Ash's smile quickly faded away when he saw who it landed on.

Mary-Lynnette.

**Quinn's Point of View:**

The thought of anyone kissing Rashel makes me crazy. Especially when that person is Ash Redfern.

We are best friends, but he just gets on my nerves sometimes.

This is one of those times.

So when I spun the bottle, I had no idea I would get Mary-Lynnette. She doesn't really like me, I don't really like her. We stay out of each others way.

But now I was going to have to kiss her.

I let her lean forward first, and under Rashel's watchful eye I lean forward.

Then we both just sit there.

Finally, after a long minute, I make our lips touch. I mentally count down ten seconds and quickly pull back. We both make it clear of wiping our mouths on the back of our sleeves. I snort and she rolls her eyes.

Nobody says a word.

"Oh what the hell, I'll go next." Keller said, breaking the silence and spinning the bottle.

It landed on James. They had grown to be good friends, so they were not as disgusted as everyone else. They both pulled back at the end of the ten seconds, and Keller started laughing.

"James, do you wear chap stick? I SWEAR I tasted strawberries." She said.

"Oh, sorry, that was me. We were kissing earlier and..uh.." Poppy said. She blushed really hard.

"I don't want to know, but I'll go next." Jez said, a wild grin pulling at her lips.

"Jezebel I swear, you go over the ten second mark..." Morgead said.

"Your an idiot." Jez said, spinning the bottle.

"And DON'T call me Jezebel." She added.

The bottle spun and it pointed to Lord Thierry.

This was going to get even more awkward.

**Jez's Point of View:**

Of course I would get the Lord of the Night World. This is the most awkward thing I have EVER had to do in my life.

Nobody said a word, and Lord Thierry leaned forward. I lean forward after, and our lips meet.

His lips are too soft. And he is WAY too gentle.

But I guess anything would be considered too gentle after what Morgead and I do.

After the ten seconds were up, we both pulled back.

Morgead's eyes were laughing at what had been going through my mind as I had kissed Lord Thierry, and I smile at him.

"My turn." He said spinning the bottle.

It spun around only a few seconds, and landed on Gillian.

I tried to keep the smirk off my face. I wasn't nervous at all. Of course I would have been if it was Rashel, who is the best kisser in the house. And I would have been really nervous if it was Keller, who is so aggressive. But it was tiny GILLIAN. She probably hadn't kissed a boy in her life before David.

Morgead leans forward, and little Gillian follows. But when their lips meet, she throws her arms around his neck. I could feel Morgead's shock and I KNOW he could feel my rage.

I look around the room trying to find something to cut myself with. I could send my blue fire straight into her face...

When the ten seconds were up, Morgead jerks away, and Gillian let go.

"You..why? I didn't know you...? WHAT THE HELL GILL?" David sputtered.

"I thought that was how you were supposed to play spin the bottle! We played it at Macon's party! And that's what Cory and I did!" Gillian said defensively.

"WHERE WAS I?" David asked.

"You went to go get punch." Gillian said.

"Morgead, I'm sorry. Gillian is does not really know these things..." David said.

"Its okay?.." Morgead said.

"David, why don't you go next." Delos said.

"Fine." David spun the bottle, and it pointed to Thea. His best friends soulmate. His soulmate's cousin/best friend.

Maybe his situation was more awkward than mine.

**David's Point of View:**

Stupid dumb luck.

Thea's brown eyes looked up in surprise. Eric's hand tightened over hers.

"Um... A friendship kiss." I said.

"Watch out David, my cousin over there is bewitching. Try not to get too carried away." Ash said, winking at Thea.

She rolls her eyes and nods at me.

I lean forward. Our lips meet, and hers are big and soft. She had some kind of chocolate lip gloss on, and it tastes so good. She pulls back at the end of the kiss, but I don't. The lip gloss is SO GOOD. I trace my tongue along her lips. Then I pull back.

Everyone looks at me in shock. Thea seems to get it together first, and gives me a hard slap on my face. I didn't know she could get so violent.

"You seriously did not just do that." Rashel said. Her emerald green eyes were wide.

Then I realized how wrong it must have looked.

"Told you she was bewitching David." Ash said.

"NO NO NO! She has this chocolate lip gloss on and it is so good...I wouldn't...NEVER!" I said.

Thea, Gillian, and Eric looked at me in horror. Jez and Keller were trying to hold in a laugh. Lady Hannah's mouth was open in surprise.

"Umm, I guess I'll go." Galen said, trying to lighten up the situation.

He spins the bottle and it landed on Lady Hannah.

**Lady Hannah's Point of View:**

Relief swept over me. I got someone gentle! At least I didn't get David. Who knew he was like that? I guess he used to be in the popular crowd at his school though.

Galen leans forward, and Keller's eyes stay on us. I lean forward, and our lips meet.

Galen wasn't going to make the moves on me, and I surely wasn't going to make any moves on him. So we both just sat there with our lips touching.

When the ten seconds were up, we both pulled back.

"I think that wins the award for the best kiss of the day." Ash said sarcastically.

"Just say the word, and I'll go get the chainsaw." Quinn said winking at me. I let out a little giggle and Galen smiled.

"That only leaves Eric and Maggie. YES! Then this activity can finally be over!" James said. Poppy elbowed him.

Eric leaned forward, and so did Maggie. But right before the kiss Delos yelled out:

"ERIC ROSS! I COMMAND YOU TO GET YOUR LIPS AWAY FROM MY SOULMATE'S LIPS! RIGHT NOW!" Delos said.

"Eric, want in on the revenge on Delos? We can even throw some revenge on David if you want it!" James said.

"Damn it Delos! Chill! Maybe we need to send you and Ash to some kind of exile island." Maggie said, looking at her best friend Mary-Lynnette. Mare nodded.

"HEY!" Delos and Ash yelled at the same time.

Maggie and Eric lean forward again. When their lips touched Delos grunted, and Rashel and Quinn snickered.

When it was finally over, everyone looked relieved. Nobody had wanted to do the activity in the first place. I sigh and put my head on my soulmate's shoulder. Thierry kisses my forehead.

"Can we take a break before the next activity? I'm tired." Eric said.

"Yeah, I think we all are. Lets draw the activity first though, so we know what were doing." Poppy said.

"Lady Hannah, since you and Galen had the best kiss, why don't you draw." Ash said.

"Remember what I said about the chainsaw." Quinn said, winking at me again. I let out another giggle and stuck my hand in.

"We are going bowling, from David." I said smiling.

"You sure you don't want to put down lip gloss shopping? Sure seemed like you liked my cousin's." Ash said.

"Your talking pretty cocky for someone who was sobbing in a corner last night Ash." Mare said.

"MARE! Your supposed to be on my side!" Ash complained.

"Maggie how do you bowl?" Delos was asking his soulmate.

"Like I said, we need some kind of exile island." Maggie said to Mare.

_Well, things can get crazy sometimes with everyone living here, but it sure is some entertainment. _Thierry told me.

I squeezed his hand and smiled, until I smelled something horrible. I started to gag.

"Alright, who did it?" Keller asked while waving her hand in front of her face.

"If I did it, it would have been even worse." Ash said, with a cocky grin.

"We know Ash." James said, but his voice sounded funny since he was plugging his nose.

"Fine, I did it. I had a bean burrito for breakfast this morning and it didn't agree with my stomach." Eric said, blushing a deep red.

"Eric! Man, are you sure you didn't shit your pants? DAMN!" Morgead said as him and Jez ran out of the room. Everyone else followed.

"Now I see why you wanted a break in between activities!" Poppy yelled.

_Like you said, it sure is entertaining. _I told Thierry through our link.

**Hope you liked it! And PLEASE remember to review (: Any Ideas on bowling? If so let me know! Until next time...  
Quinn's Girl,  
-Lexi**


End file.
